Proof I Love You
by White Rose Trash
Summary: Ruby is open about her affection towards her girlfriend, but Weiss is insecure, Ruby plans to fix that. Complete fluff and smut devoid of plot
1. Proof I love you

**Disclaimer: I dont own RWBY or the cover photo for this story, if you know the artist, PM me and I'll gladly give them credit**

 **A/N: Hey guys, If you're new, (hopefully) enjoy this in all of its fluffy and smutty goodness.**  
 **EDIT: This story will very likely be taken down at some point by the admins, if you still want to read it you can find it on AO3 now with the same name.**

Ruby wrapped her arms around Weiss, her girlfriend of a few years, and nuzzled into her neck

"I love you my beautiful snow angel"

"What makes you think that, I'm really not" Weiss replied in a cold tone

"Yes you are, and I can prove it" Ruby said with concern in her voice, she didn't like that Weiss was being so down on herself

Weiss looked back at her with a challenging expression

"Why don't you give me a chance?" Ruby pleaded

"Fine" Weiss shot back

Ruby squeezed Weiss and rubbed her back gently "Hey, there's no need to be mean, I love you, you know that right?"

She didn't look up to notice the light blush on Weiss's face, but she continued on regardless

"I love you so much I don't even know where to start" Ruby whispered

She pressed her lips lightly to Weiss' and Weiss reciprocated, her earlier feeling's of apathy gone.

"Your lips are so soft and warm, and your kiss feels amazing." Ruby murmured as she pulled back to briefly see Weiss' face dark red, she grinned and pretended not to notice as she moved her mouth down to the middle of Weiss' neck

"Your voice is beautiful and so is your singing...but I prefer this sound much more" Ruby moved to Weiss' collar and bit down softly, barely pressing her teeth into the older girls neck. Weiss responded with an involuntarily soft moan, ringing like music in Ruby's ears. Weiss' arms now gripped at Ruby's back and she called out Ruby's name softly. "Your neck is so soft and irresistible" she repeated her praise, once again biting softly in the way she knew Weiss' loved eliciting another wonderful moan from Weiss.

Ruby moved on from her neck to the pesky obstacle between her mouth and Weiss' breasts she pressed a short kiss in between them and looked to Weiss for approval. Weiss with her face filled with pleasure, nodded almost desperately, and Ruby took no time quickly unclasping and tossing aside the garment. With nothing left to get in the way Ruby gently grabbed Weiss' breasts with both hands and began kneading softly, her palms rubbing against Weiss' nipples. Weiss let out another moan, this time louder and filled with desire. Ruby grinned. "Your breasts are absolutely perfect and perky, and no they aren't too small" Answering the heiress' constant insecurity regarding their intimacy. Weiss moaned again, finally stopping all resistance and giving in to the younger girl's affection. Before she moved on Ruby replaced her left hand with her mouth and gently nibbled and sucked on Weiss' peak. "Haaah" Weiss moaned out, not being able to contain herself against Ruby's assault. Much to Weiss' vocal discontent, Ruby moved on from her breasts, caressing her sides as she gently kissed down to Weiss' stomach. "Your belly is so flat and perfect and so are your curves" Ruby said slowly as her hands roamed down to Weiss' hips.

She slowly kissed lower, moving to Weiss' leg as she reached her panty line. Weiss whined and Ruby noticed she was grinding her legs together desperately trying to create friction in-between them. She was happy Weiss was enjoying this as much as she was, but she decided to deal with that 'problem' later and focused on Weiss' gorgeous legs. "I love your legs Weiss, they're so slim and long and absolutely sexy." Weiss interrupted her praise. "Ruby..please, kiss me." She panted desperately.

"On which pair of lips" Ruby replied devilishly. Weiss whimpered at the thought of Ruby's head between her legs and decided. "Both" she said quickly, she almost couldn't stand it anymore. Ruby leaned her way back up to Weiss' face and pressed her lips to the heiress' for a deep kiss. She separated and whispered into Weiss' ear. "I can't speak for anyone else, but to me you're the most beautiful person in the world top to bottom, and nothing will ever change that, I love you"

Weiss replied, full of desire and affection: "I love you too" Ruby reconnected their lips and rekindled their kiss. This time it was Weiss who separated them, Ruby loved the desperation in Weiss' voice as she whined "Please Ruby"

Ruby placed quick, descending kisses on Weiss' body, figuring she had already teased her enough, as she reached her destination. She licked from the bottom of Weiss' core to the top through her panties, to which Weiss responded with a shuddering moan. She peeled off Weiss' admittedly damp underwear and intended to finish what she started. She started with slow, long strokes of her tongue along Weiss' lower lips. "Hnnng" Weiss moaned as her right hand grasped the back of Ruby's head and began massaging it encouragingly. Ruby began exploring Weiss' folds, pressing and circling, always followed by Weiss' contented moans of pleasure and the rhythmic bucking of her hips against Ruby's mouth. Ruby's determined licking was interrupted by Weiss' whines as she whimpered. "Ruby please, stop teasing" Ruby became of aware of a particular spot she was avoiding, and did as she was told, wrapping her lips around Weiss' hardened bud and sucking gently.

"Oh god Ruby yes, right there ahh" Weiss' left hand found its way to join the other as she pressed Ruby's head lightly against her to try to satisfy her need for friction. Ruby teased Weiss' clit back and forth, back and forth with her tongue to Weiss' seemingly neverending moans. "Ruby I'm-I'm getting close, please don't stop. While Ruby didn't have any intent to stop, she did want to help the other subject, Ruby brought one hand up and began rubbing against Weiss' entrance. Unfortunately for Ruby, she didn't get to further the situation as Weiss called out "Ruby I'm cum-Uhnn" her legs shook as she climaxed, Ruby continuously licked and rubbed to extend Weiss' pleasure as long as possible. She stopped once Weiss started squirming uncomfortably in reaction to the stimulation of her sensitive core.

Ruby leaned up and pulled Weiss into a tight embrace. Weiss was the first to speak "Ruby you don't know how much I needed that, err, this, you holding me. Sometimes I feel like I don't deserve you and that I don't know why you put up with me, and you're always so loving and understanding to my...icy behaviour-" Weiss was interrupted by a short kiss from Ruby who replied "You act like you don't make me happy too, I love being with you and I understand that your upbringing can make relationships...difficult, so I'll always be there for you, even when you mess up." Weiss pressed her lips to Ruby's, hoping to convey with actions what she couldn't seem to with words. They separated and Weiss nuzzled into Ruby's neck as they both fell asleep in eachother's warm embrace.

 **A/N: So that was that, I hope you enjoyed, and as I'm a bit of a grammar Nazi, if you find anything wrong with punctuation or whatnot, please let me know. Regardless of that, please leave a review and detail what you did and didn't like, it might be a work in progress.** **EDIT: Second Chapter is up, Enjoy!**


	2. I love you back

**A/N: Here it is, the chapter 2 that I didn't know i was going to write. I hope you enjoy and Please leave a review if you favorite, even if it's something simple saying you liked it, it means a lot. EDIT: This story will very likely be taken down at some point by the admins, if you still want to read it you can find it on AO3 now with the same name.  
**

Ruby walked in the door to her dorm and shut it softly behind her, she breathed a sigh of relief, she was finally done with classes for the day and could look forward to relaxing for a bit before sleeping. That was, until she saw Weiss dressed in nothing but her white lace panties and bra and a pair of thigh high stockings to boot. She couldn't do anything but stare, she probably would have started drooling if Weiss wouldn't have interrupted her by strutting up to Ruby, hips swaying and all, and wrapping her arms across her shoulders.  
"What do you think of the outfit" Weiss said seductively

"Weiss I-uh w-what is this all abou-" Ruby's mess of a response was cut off by Weiss all but smashing their lips together. Ruby moaned instantly, whether it was out of surprise or arousal she couldn't really tell, nor did she care at this point, she certainly wasn't complaining. They separated and Weiss sat Ruby down on the bed and straddled her, she pressed their lips together for a short kiss and then whispered in her ear seductively "You can touch me wherever you want" It didn't take Ruby long to take her up on that offer, her hands roaming the expanse of Weiss' exposed skin stopping at her covered mounds, gently groping them before whining. "Weisss take it off"

"That's your job not mine" Weiss replied after taking a moment to come back to reality, she couldn't help that Ruby was good at this. Ruby quickly unclipped Weiss' bra and tossed it aside without concern. Obstacles aside, her hands began their motions again her palms brushing against Weiss' already hardened nipples. Last night she was conscious of making Weiss feel good, and secure that she loved her, but that hesitance was gone now, Weiss had made it clear that tonight was about her pleasure, contrary to last night, and she was going to take advantage of it. Her hands groped Weiss' breasts roughly and occasionally ran her hands over her belly, causing Weiss to shudder. Deciding she should move on before she got too carried away, Weiss nibbled on Ruby's ear and whispered. "I'm gonna make it up to you for not giving you anything last night." Before Weiss could move her hands anywhere too interesting Ruby grabbed her wrist, she stated in a serious tone "You know I'm not upset or expecting of you because of that right, you don't have to do anything just because of that." Weiss stared into her eyes and said "I know that, I want this too, besides, are you really gonna stop me from touching you?" the end of her statement came with a smirk and Ruby responded, blushing slightly, "No"

"I didn't think so" came the reply.

Weiss' hands snaked through Ruby's body undressing her slowly on purpose to tease her. Ruby's face was buried in Weiss' neck now, fully enjoying Weiss' actions. Weiss dragged her nails down Ruby's chest through her stomach, stopping and circling just above her center. Ruby whimpered uncomfortably and that was enough encouragement for Weiss. She dipped her fingers down, Ruby's hips bucking when they reached her folds, her moans muffled by Weiss shoulder. Weiss slowly pressed her index and middle finger into Ruby, enjoying the sounds of pleasure that followed. She began exploring Ruby's walls, pressing and rubbing, while she was sure Ruby certainly didn't mind any of it, judging by her reaction, she was looking for just the right spot. When her finger rubbed up against soft spongy flesh Ruby jerked her hips. "Oh god Weiss please." Weiss slowly pumped her fingers and rubbed against that spot over and over, her palm making quick circular motions that ground into her clit. Ruby's vocabulary only consisted of "more" and "please" as she rapidly accelerated towards climax. She hardly had time to give warning as she came. Weiss continued for just a second before pulling her fingers out, cutting off Ruby's orgasm. Ruby whined and rolled her hips, attempting to make up for the pleasure Weiss denied her. "Weiss that's not fair, why'd you do that"

"I don't need you to be all spent when I'm not done with you yet" She replied snarkly. Ruby gulped, but that wasn't to say she wasn't looking forward to it. Weiss pressed her lips hungrily to Ruby's, taking advantage of her exhaustion and exploring her mouth. They both separated for breath, but Weiss' mouth immediately found it's place on Ruby's neck, giving it a familiar treatment from the night before, leaving faint marks across her skin and eliciting erotic noises from the brunette. She dipped her mouth lower licking a trail across Ruby's body and ignoring the spot between her legs, for now. She placed repetitive kisses up and down Ruby's thighs. Ruby gasped whenever she bit down softly on her thighs. Weiss continued to tease her, licking the crease between her legs and her lips in a slow circular motion. Ruby kept rocking her hips in desperation, whining whenever Weiss' mouth moved away from where she wanted it. Deciding that Ruby was ready for another go Weiss gave a long slow lick up each lip, stopping just before she reached Ruby's throbbing bud. This resulted in an equally desperate and long moan on Ruby's part, she was at her breaking point, her orgasm that had been cut short rushing back to her. Weiss finally indulged her her tongue running itself in quick circles around Ruby's clit. Ruby moaned "God yes Weiss, please don't stop." Weiss didn't, her fingers finding themselves inside Ruby and rubbing up against her favorite spot once again. Ruby's nails dug into Weiss head and she found herself secretly loving it. "Weiss that's so good, I'm haah" She climaxed again, this time Weiss showing no signs of cutting it short. Ruby came back down to Earth, and lifted Weiss back up into their previous position, pressing their lips together once again and ignoring the taste of herself on Weiss lips.

Her hands roamed across Weiss' skin caressing her. "That was amazing Weiss" as satisfied as Ruby was, Weiss was not so, seeing her girlfriend moaning and cumming beneath her for most the night had put her on edge, as was apparent by Ruby's simple, loving touch resulting in groans of desperation. Ruby recognized this and trailed her hands down Weiss' body attempting to relieve her. "Ruby wait, tonight was supposed to be about you, not me" Ruby smiled "It already was Weiss, but I'm not gonna leave you hot and bothered for the rest of the night, besides are you really gonna stop me from touching you?" She said, turning Weiss' words against her. "No" came the reply, Weiss' face a dark red. Ruby's hands dipped below Weiss' panties and began rubbing her already hardened nub in firm, steady circles. Weiss moaned in relief and her legs jerked. Ruby had already had her fill for the night and focused solely on Weiss' pleasure once again. She leaned into Weiss' ear and whispered softly: "Take your time, relax and enjoy this." Weiss took her advice, her arms wrapping around Ruby and her face buried in her neck, enjoying the waves of pleasure as they washed through her. Ruby's hand never changed motion , keeping steady circles as her other hand roamed Weiss' back and she gently suckled on Weiss' neck. Ruby whispered sweet nothings into Weiss ear, telling her how much she loved her and how much she meant to her. Weiss sighed in pleasure as warmth emanated from her whole body, she loved when Ruby held her and slowly let her build up to her climax while showering her in affection. Weiss never wanted it to stop, but her body couldn't lie to her as her hips began bucking involuntarily and she jerked uncontrollably.

"Ruby I-I'm close" Weiss moaned

"I know" Ruby chuckled "Here."

She kissed Weiss sweetly as she brought the hand that had been caressing and squeezing Weiss to her breast and pinched and rolled her nipple between her thumb and forefinger and that was what nudged Weiss over the edge. Weiss moaned into their kiss, her hips jerking as she rode out her climax, slowly panting Ruby's name "Ruby. Ruby..Ruby...Ruby." Ruby took her, now completely soaked, hand and sucked Weiss' juices off of it seductively.

"R-Ruby don't do that" Weiss complained as she blushed lightly.

"What somebody has to clean up the mess you made" Ruby said with a smirk

Weiss blushed a deep red and buried herself in Ruby's neck to avoid embarrassment.

"I'm just teasing, I love you" Ruby said with warmth.

Weiss squeezed Ruby tightly and replied "I love you too"

Ruby laid Weiss down gently before collapsing next to her, her exhaustion finally catching up to her. She gripped feverishly for Weiss and pulled her close, pressing their bodies close together as she ran her fingers through Weiss' silky white hair. They fell asleep to the sound of each others contented breath and chest heaving softly.


	3. Death by Fluff

**A/N: I guess something in me doesn't wanna give this story up, I keep writing more than I planned on. This one is just pure fluff and it was a ton of fun to write even though it's really short. Enjoy**

Ruby opened her eyes groggily the next morning, squinting as the sunlight filtered through the blinds. Weiss shifted slightly in her arms and Ruby smiled, squeezing Weiss tightly against her, not caring that it would likely wake her up. Weiss yawned, opening her eyes to meet Ruby's, she blushed at the eye contact and Ruby giggled softly. She nuzzled into Weiss neck, her hands roaming lovingly across Weiss' back

"I love you" Weiss said suddenly, much to Ruby's surprise.

"I love you too snow angel" came the muffled reply, Ruby's face still buried in Weiss neck.

"I know but...why?"Weiss said shakily

Ruby lifted her head up to meet Weiss' eyes. "What makes you ask a question like that?" Ruby asked, concern obvious in her voice  
"I—I can be cold, mean and...bitchy sometimes, and you're so warm and nice to everyone, I wonder sometimes why you stay with me when I know you could do so much better" Weiss finished, her arms shaking, she was clearly nervous about bringing this up. Ruby responded immediately with a kiss and squeezing Weiss lightly.

"I know you get bad sometimes, but that's always an opportunity to work on it, and everyone struggles with it sometimes. I know I'm the only one who gets to see cuddly, loving Weiss and I'm greedy, I want it all to myself because there's no one else who makes me feel loved and happy like you do, so don't say I could do better, because I have the only person I've ever wanted." She finished with another tender kiss.

Weiss squeezed her tightly and buried herself into Ruby and said "This is the first time anyone has truly loved me, not just when it's convenient, or when it benefits them, but loved me through all my flaws physical and mental and even learned to appreciate them as you obviously do. Thank you Ruby, for sticking with me through everything, and promise me that even if I mess up that you'll forgive me, because I can't lose you." Ruby hugged her back with a smile "I promise, I love you now and forever Weiss." Ruby ran her hands slowly through Weiss hair and held her gingerly. They savored the rest of the morning, falling asleep, avoiding the reality of the coming day, in favor of each other.

 **A/N: First of all a big thank you to everyone who has written a review, it really is a confidence booster when people voice that they like my writing. I attempted to send a PM to everyone who wrote a review, and I'll continue to do that in the foreseeable future. As far as my account goes, I did some cleaning up of my profile, adding a bio as well as a pfp and such. I also did a name change considering the focus went from soul eater to RWBY, I was SE-Mifune. This change should be permanent(I'm actually kinda surprised this name was open so yay) I have a few more ideas for stories but I don't know when I'll get to it, but I'll have more time as school gets out for me on the 25th.**


End file.
